Can You Handle Me
by dragonfly89
Summary: Just a short fic. My character Romie and Yoshihiro's character Hiei. Violence/Lime/Language.


"Can You Handle Me"

Hiei/Romie One-shot

(Not Lemon)

Hidden in a dense forest, with mountains on one side and an ocean on the other, was the small temple of Genkai's. A safe haven for demons and misfits. It was mid-summer, day was turning to night and the land was still slightly damp from the early morning rain. A woman with short brown hair and tan skin was in the 'open area' dojo. She was wearing her favorite outfit, blue jean shorts, a white tank top and was currently barefooted, though her cowboy boots were sloppily thrown on the ground outside the dojo. She inhaled deeply, sweating slightly from the heat, her hair matted to her forehead and back of her neck. She exhaled and unleashed a combination of arm and leg techniques. Her strong suit was hand-to-hand combat not to mention that she was a half-breed, half human and half goat/earth demon.

"You're still to slow." Came a rough voice from behind her, she opened her eyes, green glaring into red. A man clad in black had spoke, he was leaning against one of the three walls of the dojo with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If I wanted your advise I would of asked, and I didn't. Now leave me the hell alone Hiei…" The woman snarled at the fire demon. Her southern drawl was clear and deep. His expression never changing, that cold and emotionless face he always wore.

"If you want to survive in Makai then you're going to have to start listening to me, woman." He uncrossed his arms as he made his way toward her. The word 'woman' was like a detonator button being pushed and a bomb going off. He knew that would always fire her up, and he enjoyed pissing her off.

"How many times have we've gotten into a fight because on the word 'woman' and 'onna'…hmmm? My name is R-O-M-I-E…ROMIE! Get that threw your thick skull!" Romie growled at him, baring her fangs at him.

"And how many times have I won!" He growled back at her also baring his fangs. The two fighters were now only a few inches away from each other.

They stood there, in silence, for what seemed like hours. Well…it was only just a couple of seconds though. Fist made contact with face and the fight had begun. Romie still standing and Hiei slightly pushed back, his face turned to the right. He spit a glob of blood against the wooden floor of the dojo and then turned his face back to Romie.

"Well, you're hits are stronger than before." He glared at her.

"Fuck…" Romie groaned…she knew what was coming. Before she could take her next breath, she found herself sliding against the floor and suddenly stopping as her back made contact with the hard wooden wall. She turned on her side and coughed up a heap of blood. "Damn it…" She groaned as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She then slowly got to her feet and glared at the man responsible for kicking her in the stomach.

"Just stay down." Hiei spoke, with the same cold and expressionless face that he always gave to her.

"You know that I won't! Blame my genetic make-up!" Romie grinned. Before he could say a word to her, she quickly slapped the ground with both hands and the dojo's wooden floor wrapped around Hiei's feet. He looked down in shock. He couldn't get free.

"Haven't seen that expression before." Hiei looked to his right and there was Romie. Before he could get out of the way, the brown hair southern woman knocked him out of the woods hold with an upper cut to the chin. Hiei flipped a couple of times against the dojo's floor before suddenly vanishing. Romie sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Well damn…" She growled out knowing all to well that his speed gave him the advantage over her.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on her stomach, her arms twisted behind her back. She could feel his eyes borrowing into the back of her skull. She grinned a little knowing that she pissed him off. This was the first time she had gotten two hits in on him. Being that he was an S class demon and she was a low-mid B class.

"What's wrong Hiei? Having a hard time believing I've gotten this strong in only three months." She bragged as a light laugh escaped her lips. But that little laugh was cut short when he tighten his hold against her wrist causing them to ache and pop more. If she continue with the sarcastic statements he would surely break her wrist.

"You're still weak…" He growled into her ear. Romie's nose crinkled a little. She was about to say something but he beat her to it. "But…you'll survive in Makai. Next time I leave, you're coming too." He then let go of her wrist and sat down on the floor. Romie was basically in shock, she slowly turned on her side and starred at him. She'd known Hiei and the others for more than three years now and not once had Hiei shown her any interest. It was only a year ago that he started to come around and say one or two words to her while she was training in the dojo but it was actually only seven months ago that he started to talk to her and try to give her fighting tips. Now he suddenly wants her to tag along with him to Makai.

"Where's Hiei? What have you done with him?" Romie questioned in disbelief, looking at the man sitting in front of her. She spun to a sitting position and leaned forward, 'inspecting' this Hiei. He glared back at her. She threw up her hands. "I'm just joking, calm down...calm down. But, seriously, why do you want me to come to Makai now." She was sitting right in front of him, her shoulders slumped slightly forward and her hands folded in her lap.

"I need a mate." He calmly stated, that damn frown never changing on his face. Romie blinked over and over and over… then her jaw hit the floor.

"WHAT!?" She screamed standing up quickly and looking down at him. "Let me, le me…woah…huh?! Wait! Ugh…WHAT?!" She was so confused, her right eye and corner of her lips started to twitch. After a moment of silence and Hiei never moving, Romie sighed and sat back down in front of him. "You want me to be your mate!? Why me?"

"Why not." He said.

"That's not a good enough answer." She spoke. Biting her bottom lip as she waited for his next words. It seemed as though time had stopped as she waited. His eyes never moving from hers.

"You're the only woman that interests me." He stated. Romie sighed again, she rubbed her forehead with her fingertips and lightly shook her head from side to side trying to make sense of what was going on. Then she smiled.

"Is that your final answer?" Sarcasm dripping off her every word. Hiei opened his mouth to say something else but it was Romie, this time, that spoke before he could. "I'm just joking. I'll go with you." His eyes widen in surprise and Romie caught that sudden facial change. "HA! So you do own more than the frowny-smug expression!" Romie grinned and his face faded back to normal.

"I've got one more question." Romie stated as she and Hiei both stood up, she dusted off the dirt from her knees and shorts. "How many women or men have you been with and do you have any diseases?" The question took Hiei by surprise as his eyes widen again and Romie's grin widen too. "Since I'm going to be your mate, I have the right to know."

Hiei paused as he starred into the green eyes of his potential. He sighed and answered her.

"I've only been with four women. No diseases. And you?" Hiei was the one grinning now.

"Well… I've been with one man and one woman. No diseases." Romie smiled. Hiei's brow twitched, he didn't take Romie to be the type that was attracted to both genders. That only means he will have to work harder to keep her for himself. Romie then busted out into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiei questioned looking down at his woman.

"We were just fighting a few minutes ago and now we're discussing our sexual partners and talking about becoming mates. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you know me like my best friend would." She laughed out again.

"Why do you say that?" Hiei, yet again, questioned the woman before him.

"Because my best friend would be the only one to know that I wouldn't even consider being the mate of a man or woman that wouldn't fight me back." She snickered but stopped when she felt calloused hands grasp her shoulders. She looked up into Hiei's eyes. Suddenly, warm lips were pressed to the place under her ear. In shock, she stuttered. "Hiei…?"

"You agree to be my mate, well…I'm holding you to that." He answered.

"But right now…I thought we were waiting until we get to Makai." She mumbled as he continue to press warm kisses from the bottom of her ear down to the crook of her neck. Hiei grinned.

"I suppose we could wait. But when we get to Makai…you're mine." His rough voice seemed to echo throughout her entire being, making a chill run down her spine as she lightly shivered.

"Fine with me…just got one more question…" She smiled and he looked at her with a 'what-now' expression.

"I wonder if you can handle me?" She smirked, then licked her lips. Hiei smirked back at her.

"Oh, that won't be a problem at all."

(Like my stories? Check out my artwork. Visit my profile for link.)


End file.
